


Due Credit

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: Ed thinks he has the solution for a certain mistaken-identity problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Due Credit  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Mustang, Edward, Hawkeye.  
> Setting: Fairly early in Ed’s State Alchemist career.  
> Summary: Ed thinks he has the solution for a certain mistaken-identity problem.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: Written for the prompt word “Paper” at Fan Flashworks.

* * *

“You’re ten minutes late, Fullmetal,” said Roy Mustang, as Edward Elric burst into his office.

As usual, Ed offered no apology. “I had a little something to finish. Now nobody will ever mistake Al for the Fullmetal Alchemist again!” he declared triumphantly—as he thrust out a small piece of red paper at the Colonel.

Mustang blinked at the item. It was a nicely textured rectangle of red cardstock, with a flamel cross and the words _MAJOR EDWARD ELRIC – THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST_ emblazoned upon it in black, in glossy raised letters. Presumably it was something Ed had created himself with alchemy, but it certainly looked as nice as any work from a professional printing shop.

“A calling card?” Mustang asked, bemused.

“Exactly! I’ll just hand these out to the dumb yokels we run into, _before_ they have a chance to think _Al_ is the State Alchemist. Problem solved!”

Somehow, Mustang resisted a roll of his eyes. He heard a faint cough from the direction of Riza Hawkeye's desk, but he avoided glancing over at her.

After that, the Colonel proceeded to give Edward a briefing for his next mission. Ed was typically unamused by the assignment—but still far too gleeful about his calling cards. He was smirking and shuffling a stack of them when he left the office.

The door had barely closed behind Fullmetal when Lieutenant Hawkeye spoke up.

“Did it also occur to you that without his picture on those cards to _physically_ identify him, some people might assume Ed is just handing them out for his ‘big’ brother?”

“Yes,” Mustang replied, with an evil grin twitching his lips. “It _did_.”

“…You’re not going to point that out to him, are you?”

“Nope.”

* * *

_2017 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
